


Height Advantage

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Reyn, I need your help.” Shulk seemed awfully serious when he approached Reyn. “And I can’t ask anyone else.”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Reyn & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 8





	Height Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I am booboo the fool and cannot stop myself from writing Shegil. Also thanks to Jooj bc his ideas keep possessing me and I have to write them.

“Reyn, I need your help.” Shulk seemed awfully serious when he approached Reyn. “And I can’t ask anyone else.”

Reyn returned his look, looking just as serious. “What is it, Shulk? I’ll do what I can to help!”

Shulk sucked in a deep breath. “I need you to let me ride on your shoulders, I need extra height as soon as possible.”

“Well, sure, but why do you need the height?” Reyn tilted his head to the side. “Can’t reach something?”

“You could say that…” Shulk trailed off for a moment. “I need to kiss Egil without him having to basically sit down or lift me off the ground.”

“Ahhh…” Reyn nodded sagely. “I understand, let’s get this started!”

“Thanks, Reyn!” Shulk smiled at him. “You’re the best!”

Soon enough, the smaller man was on his friend's shoulders, being carried right up to the Machina. Egil, of course, hadn’t caught onto what was happening, looking at them with a confused frown.

“Shulk, just what are the two of you doing here like that? You do know you’ll have to pay me back if you break anything.” He paused for a moment, shooting Shulk a  _ look _ when he pouted a bit. “No special treatment, Shulk, you know that.”

“I do, but I promise we’re like this for good reason!” Shulk looked down at his best friend. “Move in, Reyn.”

“You got it!”

Being on Reyn’s shoulders, Shulk found himself the perfect height for kissing. Leaning forward just a bit, and… There! A kiss right on Egil’s lips.

Of course, the whole not getting held in the air by Egil part of the pain failed horribly when Egil lifted him right over Reyn’s head, holding him. Well, he wouldn’t complain. Being held was nice…

“Alright, looks like you two are having a moment…” Reyn backed up a bit. “I’ll just--”

A crash and Egil pulled his lips from Shulk’s, looking over at the now broken machine on the ground. Well… oopsie.

“You  _ will  _ have to pay for that, Reyn.”

“Oh come on!” Reyn crossed his arms. “It’s not my fault you two started getting all comfy! I just wanted to give you some space, you know? I doubt you wanted me around for that, anyway…”

“Hm…” Egil hummed as Shulk basically climbed around to hang off Egil’s back. “I suppose so, but you ended up ruining the mood.”

“Oh come on!” He groaned. “This ain’t my fault! Shouldn’t you be focused on that monkey of yours, anyway?”

“I’ve learned to indulge Shulk when he tries to use me as a jungle gym.”

“Ugh…”

Shulk chuckled a bit, his cheek pressed against Egil’s. Man, his best friend and his partner in the same room was always an adventure, but… He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
